Ambient Light
by I-Came4The-Cookies
Summary: If you thought Bella was the first or only girl in Edward’s life. You were sorely mistaken. He thought she was gone forever, but now his past has come back to haunt him. *Please Review*
1. Life Before Bella

**Chapter 1 – Life Before Bella**

Annabel Rothchild was just your average girl. She was born September 16, 1901. She and her family resided in a small home in Chicago. Her family was upper middle class and they expected her to act as such. She didn't have very many actual friends, but she had acquaintances' that her mother forced her to be friends with.

However she had one person she could truly call a friend, a boy named Edward Masen who lived right next to her, and they were very close. As they got older their friendship became something more.

"Anna…" John greeted peaking in through the door.

"What John?" She mumbled.

"James Robertson is here." He announced. "Mother told me to get you."

Annabel sighed and got out of bed, and got dressed. She hated how her mother and father tried to force men on her. When she truly longed to become Annabel Masen, but her parents wouldn't allow it. They felt Edward would bring nothing to her or the family. Even thought his father was a very successful lawyer, they thought Edward wouldn't amount to anything. When in reality Edward brought her love and respect. He respected her family when they obviously didn't respect him.

Annabel's mother walked into the room to see what was taking her daughter so long to get ready.

"Annabel Rothchild, what in gods name is taking so long?"

"Oh nothing mother…" She sighed. "Maybe it's just the fact I don't want to marry James Robertson."

"Annabel don't start with this again…" She groaned. "He's the only one you haven't scared off, regardless of your efforts."

"Well why can't I be with Edward?" She added. "Don't you want me to happy?"

"Annabel… James can give you a life Edward could never even dream to give you."

"Maybe I don't want your life." She muttered.

"What did you say to me?" Her mother replied angrily.

"I said maybe I don't want your life."

Her mother glared at her angrily and struck Annabel's pale white face. She turned to exit and instructed her daughter.

"Be downstairs in no more than five minutes."

* * *

Annabel had finished getting ready and walked down to the parlor. She just wanted to walk out and run to Edward after what her mother had done.

"Here she is…" Her father exclaimed with false joy.

"Annabel." James smiled and tried to kiss her hand.

James was a tall blonde man he looked a few years older than Edward. Annabel had to admit James was attractive, but her heart belonged to Edward.

"Now… now… Mr. Robertson." She paused trying to hide her disgust. "We can't have any of that."

"A bit old fashion are we?" He smirked.

"Oh never mind her." Annabel's mother smiled.

"Mother!!!" She exclaimed frustrated.

"Annabel don't disrespect your mother like that, especially in front of our guest." Her father tried to correct his daughter.

"Look Mr. Robertson, I'm going to be bluntly honest with you." She paused. "My parents have been trying to set me up with every eligible bachelor in Chicago, but I'd rather die an old maid than not choose who I marry, so I'm sorry we wasted your time."

"Annabel!!!" Her mother screamed. "Why must you torment your father and myself?"

"Let me marry Edward, and I will leave forever."

"Annabel we will only say this once more…" Her father added. "No, Edward can't give you the life you deserve."

"Mr. Robertson, we apologize for Annabel's actions." Her mother tried to save face.

"No apologizes are needed, maybe its best I come back another time." He glanced lustfully towards Annabel.

John walked James to the door and Annabel was in for an all too familiar lecture. She didn't care what her parents thought about Edward, she loved him.

"Be thankful he's still interested." Her mother groaned. "You almost ruined everything Annabel."

"Why is it all my fault?" Annabel confronted. "I don't want to live like you mother."

Annabel rushed out the door and hurried to Edward's house. She needed him to comfort her. She couldn't take living with her family any more.

* * *

She walked up the steps and knocked on the door. Edward answered and she fell into his arms.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked concerned.

"My family's still trying to marry me off, and now they've found the one that won't give up." She sobbed. "I've tried everything to get rid of him, but it doesn't work."

"I'll go to your father, and I'll ask him for you hand." He began.

"Edward he won't listen." She sighed. "I think at this rate I'd have to be pregnant for them to let me marry you."

A light bulb went off in her head and she looked over to Edward. He had a strange look on his face.

"Annabel we can't" He replied shocked. "I don't think we should till were married."

"Edward it's the only way." She sobbed "Please…"

"You know I'd do anything for you." He said still contemplating. "My parents are going away in a few days, and if you still feel strongly about this I will agree."

"Thank you Edward." She screamed and jumped into his chest.

* * *

The day finally came Edward was home alone, and Annabel had snuck over to his home. She was a bit nervous about everything, but she believed it was the only way for her and Edward to be together.

"Are you sure about this?" Edward greeted.

"I've never been more certain in my life."

"Alright my love." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

He picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He opened the door and walked to the side of the bed Annabel still in his arm and set her on the neatly made bed, and laid next to her.

"Annabel are you positive you want to do this?"

"Yes…" She replied without hesitation.

Edward nodded, but he still looked hesitant about the whole idea. He sat next to Annabel and kissed her tenderly.

"I wish it wasn't, but this is the only way we can be together." She tried to get rid of Edward's hesitation.

"I know Anna."

He laid on top of her and unbuttoned the top buttons to her sundress, and removed her underwear leaving the dress on. He unbuttoned his shirt and trousers looking very scared and clueless of what he was doing.

He was almost shaking, and Annabel tried to calm him down by placing her hand on his chest and kissing him lovingly on the lips. He laid on top of her and inserted himself into her and Annabel winced a little she didn't realize that it would hurt. Edward saw her tears and almost stopped.

"Anna are you sure we can stop?"

"No I'm fine I wanted this." She tired to ignore the pain.

Edward continued to give her butterfly kisses they were both sobbing quietly. They both had so much love and respect for one another.

"I love you." Edward smiled kissing Annabel as he tried to grasp his breath.

"I love you too." Annabel smiled with tears in her eyes.

* * *

After their encounter Edward and Annabel still were having sex. Annabel wanted to make sure their plan worked. It had been a month since she and Edward gave themselves to each other, and Annabel felt different.

She was always tired, her breast looked fuller and they were very sensitive. She was always hungry and she seemed to be gaining a little weight. Plus she couldn't remember her last monthly visit. She began to think she was pregnant, and she went to tell Edward.

She walked to his house and knocked on the door and his mother opened, and looked down at Annabel. Fortunately unlike Annabel's parents, Edward's mother and father were very kind and welcoming to Annabel.

"Hello Mrs. Masen is Edward home?"

"Yes dear he's in his bedroom." She coughed.

Annabel walked up the stairs and down the hallway to Edward's bedroom. She peeked in to see him sitting on his bed with his hand on his forehead.

"Edward what's wrong?" She inquired walking into the room.

"Oh it's nothing." He replied.

"Are you sure?" She added.

"Yes…" He smiled.

"Well I think we should go see the doctor soon." She smiled trying to change the subject.

"Are you?" He smiled.

"I think so." She smiled back.

"Well we can go right now." He hugged her.

* * *

They arrived to see Dr. Cullen one of the local doctors. Annabel was a bit nervous, but she didn't care what anyone thought.

"Hello Miss Rothchild…" He looked at her and Edward. "Mr. Masen."

"Hello Dr. Cullen." Edward greeted.

"What can I do for you kids?" He smiled.

"Well I… we think I'm pregnant." Annabel answered. "I missed my monthly visit and I've been feeling different."

"Well we will do a few tests and find out wont we?" He replied trying not to put stress on the situation.

Dr. Cullen proceeded with the testing and after a grueling wait Edward and Annabel learned their fate.

"Well Miss Rothchild you are pregnant." He looked at Edward. "Congratulations Mr. Masen."

Annabel hugged Edward and began to cry again. She was happy, but she was still very scared about the whole situation.

"Anything else I can do for you two?" He added.

"No doctor, I think that's it for now." Edward replied.

* * *

Edward walked Annabel back home and he entered the cold house beside her. As they entered they we greeted by Annabel's mothers cold unwelcoming eyes.

"What is he doing here?" She spat.

"Mother we need to speak with you and father."

"What do you need Anna?" Her father walked in to the awkward room.

"Mother, Father… I'm…" She paused. "I'm going to have a baby."

"You're having a what?" He mother hollered.

"Annabel how could you be so stupid." Her father bellowed while striking her face.

"Don't touch her." Edward rushed to stop him before he could hit her again.

"You stay away from my daughter." He said with rage.

"No she is carrying my child, and I want to marry her." Edward added while holding Annabel trying to comfort her.

"You will do no such thing." Mr. Rothchild replied with disgust.

"What kind of a life can you give our daughter, and now she will never find a decent husband." Mrs. Rothchild spat.

"Mother I wish to marry Edward, and he would be a far better husband than James Robertson." She pleaded "Please let me marry him."

"Out of the question, Mr. Masen please leave our home." Mr. Rothchild said coldly.

Annabel walked Edward outside and said her goodbye, or at least what seemed to be goodbyes.

"Edward I want to run away with you." She sobbed. "We can elope, and then leave this place."

"Annabel if your gone your parent will blame me an claim I kidnapped you." He added.

"Then at least marry me." She plead.

"How?"

"Go ask Dr. Cullen." Annabel replied. "Then comeback tonight when all the lights are out and throw a pebble at my window and I'll sneak out the front door."

"Alright." He nodded in agreement.

"I love you." She cried into his chest.

"I love you too."

* * *

Edward went back to Dr. Cullen's office to ask him about what he and Annabel should do.

"Dr. Cullen." Edward greeted.

"Edward what can I do for you?"

"It's about me and Annabel, we want to elope." He began. "But we don't know where to go or anything about it."

"Alright slow down son." Dr. Cullen tried to slow Edward down. "So I'm guessing it's over the baby."

"Yes and her family won't let me marry her." Edward sighed. "So this is our only option."

"Alright you will need a witness, and I believe the pastor down the street will do it." Carlisle added.

"Dr. Cullen will you be our witness?" Edward inquired.

"Yes of course, and call me Carlisle."

"Thank you so much Carlisle."

* * *

The day grew later and the night finally came Edward had been waiting in front of the Rothchild home for hours waiting for the lights to go out. After a long wait Mr. Rothchild put out the last light and walked up the stairs. Edward grabbed some pebbles and lightly threw them at Annabel's window.

Annabel was lying in her bed anxiously awaiting Edward. She really wished he had agreed to run away with her, but hopefully he would change his mind sometime soon. She began to hear light tapping on her window and walked over to the widow, and looked out to see Edward looking up at her. She slowly and quietly made her way down the stairs to the front door and turned the doorknob slowly, and exited the house.

"Hello Mrs. Masen." Edward smiled.

"Not yet." She smiled back. "Let's go."

They hurried to the church and were met by the pastor and Carlisle. Annabel looked at Edward and smiled. Edward and Annabel walked to the altar and as they stood in front of the pastor and he began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Annabel Rothchild and Edward Masen in holy matrimony." He began. "But first I ask what Love is, and for that matter Marriage."

Annabel looked deep into Edward beautiful green eyes and she wanted to stare into them for the rest of her life.

"Love makes two fractional lives a whole; it gives to two purposeless lives a work, and doubles the strength of each to perform it; it gives to two questioning natures a reason for living, and something to live for; it will give a new gladness to the sunshine, a new fragrance to the flowers, a new beauty to the earth, and a new mystery to life." He added.

The pastor recited first then Edward repeated.

"I, Edward, take you, Annabel, to be my wife.  
I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad,  
in sickness and in health. I will love you  
and honor you all the days of my life."

Same as before the pastor recited, and Annabel repeated.

"I, Annabel, take you, Edward, to be my husband.  
I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad,  
in sickness and in health. I will love you  
and honor you all the days of my life."

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Masen."

Annabel was so happy she and Edward were now man and wife. She didn't want to go back home, but she knew she'd have to.

* * *

Annabel's mother awoke her the next morning and she had a sullen stone look on her face.

"Annabel…" She paused. "Your father and I think it be best if we sent you to live with Aunt Millie."

"What? Why?" She asked puzzled.

"It would be best for you… and the family."

"Oh so the Rothchild reputation's in jeopardy so you're sending me away." Annabel said smugly.

"Annabel it's best for everyone."

"What about my child, you're going to deprive him or her of a father."

"You're leaving in four days, I suggest you pack." Mrs. Rothchild replied coldly. "Say goodbye to the Masen boy if you wish."

Annabel was upset by the whole situation she didn't want to live with her Aunt Millie. She was sweet, but she was a bit odd. Now she had to tell Edward she would be leaving.

* * *

Annabel walked to see her husband and inform him of what was happening. She walked up the steps and before she could knock Edward answered the door and Annabel began to weep.

"What's wrong?" He looked into her eyes.

"My parent's are sending me away." She sobbed.

"What… where?" He replied concerned.

"Their sending me to live with my Aunt Millie in Washington." She sniffled. "She live in a place called Forks."

"Annabel you can't go what about the baby."

"They don't want me here." She wept. "Their afraid I will tarnish the perfect Rothchild reputation."

"Annabel I will come get you once I can." He began.

"Why can't you come now?" She whimpered.

"My father's ill, and my mother's catching it." He explained. "I have to provide for them."

"I understand." She sobbed.

"I promise I'll be there when the baby comes."

"Until then…" She held back her tears. "I love you."

"I love you too." He began to sob as well. "Write me when you can."

She and her husband said their goodbyes and Annabel couldn't stop crying she felt sick to her stomach. She began realizing she wouldn't see her beloved husband for a great period of time.


	2. Destruction of a Husband

**Chapter 2 – Destruction of a Husband**

It had been close to nine months since Annabel had arrived in Forks, and it was so cold and depressing she really wished she was at home with Edward.

"Anna dear…"

"Yes Aunt Mille."

"You have a visitor." Aunt Millie announced.

Annabel seemed stunned she was confused then she thought about Edward, and her heart soared.

"Hello Anna…" He greeted with a happy smirk.

Edward looked different from when she left he was pale, and look thinner than before. His emotions undetectable, and the passion and love she once saw in her husband eyes was now gone. She knew Edward wasn't himself, and something was wrong.

"Edward I missed you so much." She wept hugging him, as her body pressed against his it was ice cold.

"I missed you too." He replied with minimal emotion. "Can we go for a walk or something?"

"Yes of course." Annabel smiled. "Aunt Millie I'll be back later."

Edward and a very pregnant Annabel took a walk through the forest and Edward proceeded to tell Annabel the whole truth.

"Anna I have so much to tell you." He began.

"Yes of course I'm all ears." She smiled attentively.

"My mother and father passed away."

"I'm so sorry Edward." She tried to comfort.

"And I became very ill before they died." He stumbled with his words. "I nearly died, and then Carlisle…"

"Carlisle did what Edward?" She asked confused.

"You're going to think I'm crazy."

"Edward just tell me please."

"Carlisle is a Vampire… and he turned me into one." Edward hollered angry with what he had become. "I'm a monster, I hear people's thoughts, and I will be forced to live forever."

"Edward you are not a monster." Annabel tried to comfort.

"Annabel I am." He began lunging towards her. "You don't realize how hard it is for me to control myself."

"Control yourself from what?" Annabel inquired still unafraid, but rather confused.

"From killing you…" He clenched his fists and sobbed angrily. "Anna I've only been like this for six months, but your blood is the sweetest thing I've smelt in my life, and I'm afraid I will hurt you."

"Edward I've known you since we were children, and I know you would never hurt me regardless of some urge."

"Annabel I'm scared that I might." He added fighting back his emotions. "And in turn hurt the baby as well."

"Edward trust me, you couldn't even if you tried."

After Edward told Annabel what had happened to him and she was terrified on the inside. She had never been more scared in her entire life. Not because Edward could kill her instantly, but because he would go on forever with nothing but a future.

* * *

Edward walked Annabel back to her Aunt Millie's and then dashed back to the house Carlisle had purchased that wasn't to far from Forks.

Edward walked in and he seemed confused about a few things. For one Annabel wasn't scared of him regardless of what he told her, and second he couldn't hear her thoughts. He could hear everyone's thoughts, but when he was with Annabel all he heard was the sounds of the forest.

"Carlisle I just saw Annabel, and I'm a bit confused on something."

"What is it?" He replied.

"Well since you turned me I could hear everyone's thoughts, but when I was with Annabel… I heard nothing."

"I'm not sure why that is, but it probably just has to do with your feelings about her." Carlisle explained. "Anyway how is Annabel and the baby?"

"She's even more beautiful than I remember, and the baby should be coming any day now." Edward smiled with joy and pride. "Carlisle will you deliver the baby?"

"Of course."

"Well will you come check on her when I visit her tomorrow?"

"Yes Edward." He sighed with a smile.

* * *

Annabel awoke the next morning feeling achy, and her back began to cramp up. The pain was almost agonizing. She went down to the kitchen to make some breakfast, and then there was a knock at the door. It was Edward and Carlisle and as they entered through the doorway Annabel's water broke.

"I guess we came just in time." Carlisle smiled noticing the fluid on the floor.

"She is having the baby now?" Edward asked shocked.

Annabel began going into labor, and a few hours had gone by now it was time to push and she felt so weak.

"Push Anna…" Carlisle instructed.

"Come on darling just bite down and push." Edward tried to encourage.

"I can't…" She screamed.

"Come on Anna just two more big ones and it will be all over." Carlisle added.

Annabel let out one huge push and her baby girl was out. The last thing she heard was crying and then she blacked out.

"Anna…" Edward began panicking. "Anna?"

Carlisle checked her pulse and it was very weak he turned to look at Edward and he asked Edward a very important question.

"Edward she's fading quickly." Carlisle began. "It's not too late to change her."

"I don't want her to have this curse." He sighed.

"Edward if I don't she will die."

"Carlisle leave me with my wife."

Carlisle left the room with Annabel and Edward's newborn daughter. Edward gazed upon his wife's stiff body. He began to contemplate a life without her and as much as he wanted her to live a normal life he wanted to be with her forever.

His mind was made up he was going to attempt to turn her. He sunk his teeth into her warm flesh and once her blood caressed his lips he couldn't control himself, from the overwhelming blood lust. Before it was too late he managed to pull himself off her.

She lay cold almost dead, Edward knew he probably sucked the venom out when her continued to drink. He looked at his wife and bite her once more hoping it would bring her back, but all hope seemed lost. Carlisle walked in with the baby and saw the blood and Annabel's limp body.

"Edward… you didn't." He replied shocked.

Edward overwhelmed with emotions wept angrily from his actions. The love of his life was dead he wished he could go back and stop himself. Edward walked to his daughter, and looked at Carlisle and instructed him on what to do with Emilee.

"Find my daughter a good home." He wept. "I can't risk hurting her as well."

"I will" Carlisle complied.

Annabel was moved to the morgue, Carlisle had found a home for Emilee. All seemed well but Edward was overwhelmed with grief and he disappeared. The next day when Carlisle returned her body was gone. He suspected Edward wanted to say his goodbyes so he didn't seem to worry.

When in fact Annabel was not dead at all Edward had succeeded in turning his wife. However when Annabel awoke she was frantic. She had two set of bite marks both on her left wrist. She had no clue where her daughter was it seemed as if Edward had disappeared as well as Carlisle. Anna was all alone now, and she began to search for her daughter, and then when she found Emilee she would begin the search for her beloved Edward.


	3. Hidden Soul

**Chapter 3 – Hidden Soul**

Annabel had found Emilee, and she was adopted by a seemingly nice couple, but looks can be deceitful. He adoptive father Harold Anderson was a cold man, but her adoptive mother Mary was a kind and sweet woman.

When her adoptive mother died she was sixteen, and poor Emilee was put through hell. The man she called her father would rape and abuse her. Annabel wished she could intervene and kill the sick bastard, but she didn't want to expose her daughter to this life.

Emilee was on the near brink of committing suicide, until she met a boy named Benjamin Swan. Emilee and Ben had an almost instant connection after a short time together. Emilee told Ben everything and he became defensive and wanted to rescue her from her horrible life.

Ben and Emilee eloped just as her mother and father had done. They planed to run away so her father wouldn't find them, but the night before they were surprised to find her adoptive father lying dead on the ground looking as if he had been mauled by some sort of animal.

When in fact Annabel worrying for her daughter's well-being killed Harold. She didn't want Emilee to live her life in hiding so she knew it was the only solution.

Annabel watched over her daughter and her sons Matthew and George, and Matthew's son Andrew and daughters Helen and Mary, and Andrew's son Charlie, and Charlie's daughter Bella.

However Bella's mother and Charlie had separated when she was young, so she lived with her mother in Phoenix, Arizona. So she was only in Forks for short periods of time.

Annabel began to notice her great… great… grandson buying things for a teenage girl. This brought Annabel to speculate the return of her great… great… great… granddaughter Bella. She thought it would be interesting for her to return to Forks.

* * *

While Annabel shadowed her and Edward's blossoming family. Edward was living with Carlisle moving from town to town, and adding to their family. First came Esme who later became Carlisle's wife, and she treated Edward like a son. Thought she longed for one of her own.

Then came Rosalie, Carlisle had intended for her to become Edwards mate, but she was more like a sister to Edward. Plus she was too bitchy and stuck up for his taste, and he felt no one would replace his beloved Annabel.

Soon came Emmett, Rosalie had been wandering around and she came upon Emmett who was nearly dead after being mauled by a bear. Carlisle turned him, and Rosalie and Emmett had an undeniable connection and she and Emmett became man and wife.

Then came Alice and Jasper, Alice was turned by an older vampire while she was imprisoned in an Asylum. While Jasper was turned into a vampire to train young vampires, and then kill them when they were no longer useful.

Alice escaped the Asylum, and she had foreseen that she and Jasper would be together. She met him in a half-empty diner in Philadelphia, and together they sought out the Cullen family.

* * *

Now back in the present Annabel was still awaiting the arrival of her descendant Bella. She hadn't seen Bella since she was a child, she marveled at how much Bella resembled her precious Emilee.

It was her first day back and Annabel watched from a distance. She marveled at Bella's beauty and how much she resembled herself and Emilee. Charlie had just picked her up from the airport and took her inside. While Charlie gave her the grand tour, Billy Black and his son Jacob showed up in a beat up orange truck.

Charlie brought Bella back outside and Annabel couldn't help but ease drop on the conversation.

"Sweet ride…" Bella smiled at Jacob.

"Oh yeah it gets all the chicks." He chuckled.

"It's yours Bells." Charlie intervened.

"Really?" She giggled almost sarcastically.

"You like it?" He smiled.

"Yeah… Yeah…" She replied in the same tone. "It's great."

Annabel couldn't help but chuckle silently in the background. She watched Bella and Jacob get into the truck and followed them from a distance.

* * *

She followed them to the Indian reservation where Bella dropped off Jacob then stalked stealthily as Bella drove to the high school. Annabel had often contemplated enrolling in school just for fun it would be something to do, but she new if she enrolled with a birth certificate from 1901 there would be questions.

Bella parked the truck and walked to the front of the school. Annabel thought it would be rather boring to sit outside the school all day so she decided to wander around the forest and catch a meal.

Annabel didn't have the heart to prey on humans so she only fed on animals. It never fully satisfied her, but it kept her alive. Annabel hadn't met many others like herself, but she came across a few. She'd stay friendly, but if they tried to harm her family she would go to any length to protect them.

As she wandered looking for her next meal something didn't feel right. Since she had been turned she could always sense danger and she was almost always right. She looked around to scan the area, but everything looked normal. She walked a couple more yards still with the uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Then looked behind her and her eyes met another set of eyes. He didn't recognize her, but she recognized him.

It was none other than James Robertson accompanied by another man. James still looked the same as he did that day in her parlor room, just with longer hair. The other man was dark skinned and tall with long strands of hair that looked as thought they had been twisted.

"What a lovely creature you are." James smirked.

"You don't remember me do you?" She asked coyly.

"Well I have met many people." He replied.

"Annabel…" She attempted to refresh his memory.

"Annabel." He pondered. "Seems familiar."

"Annabel Rothchild." She added.

"Well look here isn't that a blast from the past." He said arrogantly. "Laurent… can you believe I was almost engaged to this fine creature."

"What is that supposed to mean?" She replied puzzled.

"Oh nothing…" He smirked. "I heard the Masen boy planted his seed in you."

She began to get the defensive feeling once again. She went absolutely mad when anyone threatened her family even if it was indirectly.

"Yes it is true?" She said with a baffled look on her face.

"Well I wouldn't want his leftovers now would I?" He whispered in her ear. "Laurent let's go."

Annabel was so mad she wanted to rip him to shreds, and she felt like an idiot for revealing her family to James. Later that day she followed Bella home, but she began to think she should steer clear of her for a while. She did after all admit to having a child with Edward and since she had been alone in the forest. It could have lead James to believe they where all human. She contemplated whether Bella would be safer with constant surveillance or none at all.


	4. Remains of a Legacy

**Chapter 4 – Remains of a Legacy**

Today seemed like any other day Annabel was just watching Bella. All seemed well, but Annabel had the feeling again like something would go wrong. She watched Bella walk to the truck, and as she had her hand on the handle. Another student's car went out of control. Annabel nearly dashed over, but before she could even move a familiar face pushed the van out of the way. It was Edward and Annabel's heart dropped. The look on his face was full of passion and lust. She couldn't believe her husband looked to be infatuated with their great… great… great… granddaughter.

Annabel needed to clear her mind and she took a stroll through the forest. The smell of the trees and the cold air relaxed her. She had found Edward, but now the question was when to confront him. Did he still remember her? Did he even love her anymore? Annabel decided not to interfere too quickly. She wanted to wait for the right moment to approach Edward. After all it had been about ninety years since they had last seen one another.

She wandered through the forest to attempt to clear her mind, but all she could think about was waking up in the morgue all alone. She remembered the fear and panic that she felt. While she strolled alone in the silence she began to have revelations about her life and all the things she had seen and done. She sat alone wonder if she had done any real good in her life, well she thought she was alone.

"Well… well… well… back again."

She turned to see James standing behind her, and she became very defensive. Annabel was about ready to get up and leave, but something forced her to stay.

"What do you want Mr. Robertson?" She sighed.

"Why so formal?" He played. "I just want to talk."

"So talk." She replied bluntly.

"I know your secret." He smiled.

"What secret." She replied immediately thinking of Bella.

"You're alone in the world." He added. "So just to feel as if you belong you follow your family, and watch them have the life you could never have."

"I swear if you hurt my family you will regret it."

"I have no reason to harm them." He assured. "I didn't track you to make threats I tracked you to make an offer."

"What kind of offer?" She asked puzzled.

"You are to venerable alone." He began. "Why don't you join Laurent and myself."

"I've been by myself for almost a century, so I think I can defend myself." She responded.

"Suit yourself…" He said with a trace of frustration. "Just to let you know your precious Edward is getting a little to close to your great… great… great… granddaughter."

"How do you know who my grandchild is?" She asked with anger.

"I've been following you the same way you've been following her." He said smugly.

"Well James I think you should leave her and myself alone." She responded haughtily.

"You always were a little spit fire." He smirked.

"And I never could drive you away." She added.

"It will take more that rudeness to get rid of me Miss Rothchild." He smiled trying to hide his lust.

"Oh dear Mr. Robertson, I am no longer a Rothchild, and I haven't been for nearly ninety years." She smirked. "It would be more accurate if you referred to me as Mrs. Masen."

"Well that still won't stop me." He whispered in her ear still with lust in his voice. "Until we meet again… Mrs. Masen."

Annabel still seemed confused about James she began to take a liking to him, but nothing near her love for Edward. However with the new information it would soon be time to confront her husband.

* * *

It had been a couple weeks since she had run into James in the forest. Annabel waited outside of Bella's home, and just sat up in a tree. She just watched her sleep from the lonely tree branch. She would just sit there, sometimes with a book or something to keep her occupied. However tonight was different. She felt a strange yet familiar presence in the air. She thought nothing of it and continued to read her book. Suddenly a swift breeze past her and seemed to go in through Bella's window.

She looked in and saw Edward. She looked in the window almost frozen. She didn't want to jump in and cause a big scene, but she knew she would have to confront Edward before he got to serious about Bella. She watched closely and gazed at her husband, and their grandchild. She watched him walk towards her and she wanted to listen in, but she feared if she did she would hear something that would break her heart.

"So I was right?" A voice snuck up behind her.

She turned around and her eyes met James's and she wanted to push him off the branch. She opened her mouth to speak, but right before she could utter a word James lips crashed upon hers.

"What are you doing?" She tried to keep her voice down.

"What I should have done ninety years ago."

"James I'm married to Edward."

"Well he thinks you're dead." He began. "Look at him, lusting over his own flesh and blood."

Annabel stayed silent she knew James was right Edward had forgotten her, and as much as she wanted to jump in and tell him the truth. She could even fathom how to confront Edward it had been ninety years, but she still wasn't ready. While she pondered her thoughts Edward left in less than a blink of the eye, and Annabel knew her shot to talk to him would have to happen some other time.

"Annabel come with me." James said almost as if he was instructing her.

Strangely Annabel obeyed and followed James back to the forest. She seemed confused deep inside she didn't want to go with James, but she went anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile Edward had just arrive back home, and something was troubling him he went to Carlisle. Since they had returned back to Forks he felt different. Like someone was watching him.

"Carlisle can we talk?"

"Sure Edward what is it?"

"Lately I feel like someone's watching me." Edward announced. "Just being back here brings back memories."

"Annabel?" Carlisle speculated.

"Yes…" He stated. "I never fully got to say goodbye."

"What do you mean Edward?" Carlisle asked with confusion. "You where the one to buried her."

"No… after she died I ran away for a week then came back."

"Edward yes you did." Carlisle stated. "I put her in the morgue that night she died, and the next morning she was gone."

"Carlisle what happened to my wife." He became agitated.

"One of two things." He began. "Either someone stole her body, or…"

"Or what." Edward responded.

"She's one of us."

Edward began to think could his beloved Annabel still be alive, and if she was how he would ever find her.

* * *

"James I have to go." Annabel sighed.

"Why so you can watch your beloved Edward lust over your grandchild?" He spat.

"Why does it matter to you?" She added.

"Do you know how long I've been like this, how lonely I've been?" He began. "I have found others like us, but they do not satisfy my needs."

"Well where do I fit into all of this."

"Annabel become my mate, or…" He paused gritting his teeth.

"Or what?" She asked wirily.

"I'll kill the two people you love most." He said emotionless.

"You'll have to kill me first." She spat.

James lunged towards Annabel and pinned her against the tree, and he grabbed her by the neck.

"Why must you be so difficult?" He murmured while caressing the cold flesh of her neck.

"Isn't that the reason you keep following me?" She smirked. "Now threats aren't very convincing, maybe you should find me when you have a better approach."

James released Annabel and she took off, and rushed back to Bella's window side. She sat back in the tree just thinking of what was now going on. James's threat and how he longed for her they way he did.

* * *

Another day went by then a week and she hadn't seen any trace of Edward. She followed Bella to town. She was going shopping with some girls from school the other girls seemed rather excited, but Bella seemed as if it were torture.

It had been a couple hours and Bella seemed bored and it was late. She was talking with the other girls then left the shop alone. Annabel followed Bella closely and watched her in the darkness. Bella seemed lost and tried to find a familiar place, and then four men came up to her. They all seemed drunk and one lunged towards Bella. Annabel was about ready to come to her rescue, but right as she was about to jump in to action. Edward showed up in his car and without a single word scared the four drunks off. Bella got in the car, and he drove her home.

Annabel knew it was now or never she had to tell Edward the truth. Edward walked Bella to the door and she entered the house as he walked back to his car Annabel jumped in front of his door.

"Hello Edward." She greeted shyly.

"Annabel…"


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 5 – Secrets Revealed**

There was an awkward silence between Annabel and Edward, and it seemed as if Edward was unhappy to see his wife. Annabel seemed frozen she couldn't find the words to express how she felt at this very moment.

"Anna how?" He stammered.

"All I remember was waking up in the morgue alone." She began trying to hide her anger. "Where did you go, why would you leave me?"

"Anna I thought you were dead." He tried to explain.

"Well why did you give up Emilee?" She became defensive. "Do you know how hard it was for me to watch that man abuse our child?"

"Annabel I didn't want to risk hurting her." He sighed.

"So her being raped by a sick bastard is better than being with her vampire father?"

"Annabel please… can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"Why so our great… great… great… granddaughter doesn't find out her boyfriend is the reason she exists." She replied angrily.

"What are you talking about?" He asked confused.

"Bella is Emilee's great… great… granddaughter."

"You can't expect me to believe that." He responded sternly.

"Well yes… it's the truth." She replied unpleasantly. "Why would I lie to you Edward, I am your wife for Christ's sake."

Edward noticed Bella's light flick on and her quickly turned to Annabel, and shoved her into the car.

"Annabel please can we talk about this back at my house?"

"Do you even love me anymore?" She tried not to weep. "You love her more than you love me."

"No… it's not that." He tried to comfort her.

"Edward she is our own flesh and blood." She wept.

Edward turned the key in the ignition and zoomed off. The drive back to his house was cold and lonely. Annabel was so angry she wanted to jump out of the car, and never return.

* * *

Edward stopped the car in the drive way and leaned over to speak to Annabel. He knew she must have been furious at him.

"Anna please just listen to me." He began. "I love you I always have, but…"

"But… what?" She tried not to holler.

"It's hard to explain." He looked down at his feet.

"Edward if you've stopped loving me just be a man and admit it." She tried to stay composed.

"Anna you're not making this any easier."

"Edward I am your wife." She sobbed.

"Anna I've been alone for almost ninety years." He tried to stay calm.

"Like I haven't." She screamed, while getting out of the car. "And now watching you lust over her like a barbarian."

"Anna I'm trying to process this, up until now I thought you were dead." He yelled.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked puzzled while walking out the front door.

"Hello Dr. Cullen." Annabel greeted trying to hide her sadness.

"Annabel…" He replied shocked. "What's all the commotion?"

Annabel stayed silent and just looked over at Edward. He seemed so full of anger and frustrated, and Annabel couldn't see why.

"She's not excepting the fact I've moved on." Edward responded to Carlisle question.

"Well maybe I would be if the girl wasn't our daughter's great… great… granddaughter."

"How do I know you stayed faithful to me?" He argued. "How do I know Emilee was my daughter?"

"How can you say that?" Annabel sobbed. "Edward I have always loved you and been faithful to you, how could you even accuse me of such things."

"Edward, Annabel come inside and we'll talk this over." Carlisle tried to reason.

Annabel and Edward followed Carlisle into the house and he gestured them to sit on the couch. Alice and Rosalie where in the room and when they saw Annabel they seemed shocked they had no idea who she was or what she was doing there.

"Alice, Rosalie could we please have the room to ourselves?" Carlisle inquired.

"Sure Carlisle." They replied in unison and left they room.

"Carlisle please can you talk some sense into him." She pleaded.

"I am perfectly sane Anna, but you on the other hand." He stated harshly.

"I should have just married James Robertson." She murmured to herself.

"What was that?" Edward confronted.

"Why do you care?" She wept.

"So you're allowed to be jealous, but not me?" He hollered. "Damn it Anna."

"I'm sorry I even found you." She wept.

"Edward she is your wife, and look at what you are doing to her." Carlisle tried to convey. "I remember the day you two eloped, you loved her more than anything, and the day your daughter was born, and how scared you where when you thought you lost her."

"He doesn't care Carlisle he'd rather gawk at our own flesh and blood." She sniffled.

"Anna I'm sorry, and I do love you, more than anything in this world." Edward apologized. "Just Bella reminded me so much of you, and in way I wanted her to be you."

"Well I'm back now." She smiled tears still in her eyes.

"I know, but it's just difficult because Bella and I have gotten closer."

"What do you mean closer?" She asked puzzled. "Edward please tell me you didn't."

"No we haven't gotten that far." He replied easing Annabel's worry.

"Anna I just need time to think things over."

"What is there to think over?" She added with frustration. "She is our flesh and blood."

"Anna I think you've stressed that enough." He tried not to get angry. "I just need to be alone for a while."

"Fine…" Annabel mumbled. "Find me when you know what you want."

Annabel left the house angrily, as she walked down the steps leading to the door. Tears began falling down her face. She couldn't believe what was happening. She felt so unwanted, and lonely. Sure her family made her feel like an outcast, but she always had Edward to turn to, but now she had no one.

* * *

Annabel wanted to die, but she knew there was slim possibility of that happening she went back to the forest. She just walked through the moonlight thinking of all the good times she and Edward had. She was still upset and as much as she tried she couldn't stop crying.

"Rough night?"

Annabel turned around and she leapt into James's arms. She was so depressed she needed any support she could get.

"He doesn't love me anymore."

"Well he's an idiot." James complimented. "If you were my wife, I would do what ever it took to make you happy."

"Why are you so kind to me when I treated you like dirt?" She smiled.

"I guess I'm like my father." He smiled back.

"How's that?" She questioned.

"When I see something I want I won't stop till I get it." He smirked playfully.

"Maybe my parents where right about you." She sighed admitting defeat.

"Maybe they were." James whispered as he lunged over, and his lips met Annabel's.

Annabel immediately thought of Edward, but she didn't care anymore. She looked at James and dove in with intense passion. James's cold lips pressed up against hers, and Annabel had never felt anything so intense. She completely forgot about Edward. She had been hurt so bad by him that she didn't even care about him or Bella or his upcoming decision. James released his lips from Annabel's and looked her dead in the eye almost as if he was staring into her soul.

"Annabel join me and Laurent." James pleaded.

"James, I…" She sighed. "I…"

"Annabel don't tell me you can't." He added. "I know you can it's a matter of if you want to or not."

Annabel knew James had a point she could if she wanted to, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to. Was she just rushing to James just because Edward hurt her, or did she really want to be with him?

"Alright." She agreed.

"Now is this what you really want?" He questioned.

"Yes…" She smiled kissing him tenderly on his lips.

Annabel seemed happy on the outside, but deep inside she felt like she was making a mistake. Was this truly what she wanted, or was she just trying to get back at Edward?


	6. Unwilling Sparks

**Chapter 6 – Unwilling Sparks**

For the past few days Annabel had been staying with James and Laurent in an abandon cabin out in the woods. The cabin was a small two bedroom shack, though Annabel or the other did not require sleep she would force herself to. Just so she could dream and think of how life would be if she had remained human. However on a brighter note Annabel seemed somewhat happier than she did when she was alone, but the new arrangement took some getting used to.

"Annabel where going to go hunt." James announced. "Care to join us?"

Annabel was famished, but she knew Laurent and James only fed on humans, and she couldn't find the strength to join them.

"No I think I'll go on my own later." She replied.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged.

Annabel sat alone in the cold damp cabin lying on the sofa just trying to relax. She just laid there staring at the ceiling, and began to think of Edward and Bella. While her thoughts flutter through her mind she heard faint footsteps, and began to get the all too familiar feeling that someone was in the house. She got off the couch and looked into the small kitchen empty and saw nothing and as she turned around she was greeted by another set of eyes.

"Anna, I've been worried sick about you?" Edward sighed.

"Well you can stop." She spat. "I'm fine here on my own."

"Damn it Anna…" He groaned. "Don't do this."

"Do what?" She replied coyly. "Move on?"

"Ok Anna, I deserve that."

"No you deserve to have you heart trampled." She replied angrily. "Edward do you even realize how much you've hurt me?"

"Annabel I am truly sorry, and I don't deserve your forgiveness."

"I'm glad you realize that because I will never forgive you." She wept. "You called me a lair and a cheat."

"Annabel please I'm sorry." He said guiltily. "I know I was stupid, but I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?" She inquired. "Me coming back, or you losing your precious Bella?"

"Well I love Bella, but you are my wife." He tried to save himself.

"So your only here because I'm your wife?" She interrogated. "Not because you love me."

"Anna stop twisting my words."

"Edward look me in the eye and tell me you love me." Annabel ordered.

Edward looked her in the eye as she instructed, but he seemed very distant. Annabel looked back at him and knew his love for her was fading.

"I love you."

"No you don't Edward." She wept. "You always were a terrible lair."

"Anna I'm sorry." He tired to lean in to hug her, but Annabel pushed him away. "Can we still be friends?"

"Edward it's too awkward you are my husband and you always will be, as well as the father of my child." She sobbed. "Edward if you don't love me anymore I am fine with that, but you can't be with Bella it's morally wrong."

"Anna I love her." He added.

"Well she's part of me, and you obviously don't love me anymore." She shot back. "And don't say she's different from me, because we both know that isn't true."

"Annabel I will always love you." Edward sighed while exiting out the front door.

Annabel ran into one of the rooms, and just buried her head in a pillow, and wept. She cried so hard that it actually made her tired, and she passed out on the floor.

* * *

Annabel laid silent on the floor, and James and Laurent returned from their hunt. James walked around the house to find her.

"Annabel?" He hollered.

He opened the door to the first bedroom and it was empty, then he walked over and opened the other door, and saw Annabel knocked out. Her eyes were puffy and red. He could tell she had been crying, no doubt over Edward.

"Anna wake up." He cooed.

"Why?" She whimpered. "No one loves me."

"What happened?" James asked with concern.

"Edward came here." She murmured.

"What did he say to you?" He tried to stay calm.

"How he loves me, but he's not in love with me." She said sarcastically still sobbing.

"Well I wish I was here." He began. "I would give him a piece of my mind."

"James you don't have to it's not your fight."

"Well I'm going to make it my fight." James spat. "He shouldn't toy with your emotions like that."

"James please." She sighed.

"Alright." He agreed.

"I think I should just move on." Annabel paused. "But I have to get Edward away from Bella."

"Well you should its unhealthy how you drool over him."

Annabel got a bit defensive, but she knew James was right. Maybe she was too obsessed over Edward. Maybe the best thing for her would be to move on and start fresh.

* * *

It was the next morning, and Annabel had been feeling weak, so she decided to go on a hunt.

"James I'm going on a hunt, I'll be back soon."

"Do you want me to join you?"

"Well you can come if you want to." She smiled. "But I don't know what you'll do?"

"True." He smiled. "I always wondered why you feed on animals."

"Well because of what happened to me." She replied.

"Which is?" He inquired.

Annabel realized she never told James how she was turned. She had nothing to hide so she might as well tell him.

"Well I was pregnant, and when I gave birth there were complications." She began. "My daughter was fine, but I suffered most of the damage."

"So how does this have to do with you being turned?"

"Well Edward had already been turned." She added. "And I was almost dead, and he attempted to turn me, but once he tasted my blood he couldn't control himself." She paused. "He thought I was dead, and he bit me a second time to see if it would bring me back…"

"Anna I'm sorry."

"I used to feed like you and Laurent, but everytime I did I'd remember the pain I felt." She whimpered. "And that's why I only feed on animals."

"Well I can understand now."

Annabel was overcome with emotions. She hadn't told anyone about the night she was turned, but she felt so comfortable around James.

* * *

James and Annabel were strolling through the forest just trying to kill time, and Annabel was happier then she had been in a long time. They just walked and talked about things nothing in particular just chit chat.

While they wandered the sky became darker, and it looked as if it would rain. Annabel looked up at the sky as bolts of lighting flashed across the sky. She looked over to James, and he had a strange look on his face. Like an animal who has just picked up the scent of its next meal.

"James what is it?" She asked confused.

He looked at her and began walking, and all Annabel could do was follow him. She stayed close, while still keeping her distance.

"James?" She tried to get his attention.

"Anna you should get out of here I don't want you to see me like this."

"Like what?" She paused, and watched him as he continued walking.

She followed him and they were surrounded by trees, and out in front of them there was a large field with people playing baseball. Then Annabel noticed it was Edward, Bella, and the rest of the Cullen's.

"James please… don't."

"Anna I have to." He began. "I cannot allow him to treat you the way he did."

"James…" She yelped as she tried to grab him, but she wasn't quick enough and he was already out on the field.

"Edward!" He hollered. "I think you and I have a problem."

"And you are?" Edward asked puzzled.

"Oh how convenient… you don't remember me?" James chuckled sarcastically. "You married, the woman I was supposed to marry, and not to mention had a child with her."

"Edward is this true?" Bella looked as if she was on the brink of tears.

"James please… don't do this." Annabel rushed over to where they were standing.

"Now I remember you." Edward spat glaring at James. "James is it?"

"Please James can we just go?" Annabel plead.

"Anna I thought you want him away from Bella?" He stated innocently.

"Why would you want that?" Bella asked as she became emotional.

"Oh no one told you." James paused. "Edward here is your great… great… great… granddaddy."

"That can't be true." Bella yelped. "Can it? Edward?"

"Tell her Edward." Annabel replied calmly.

"It's a lie." Edward bellowed in denial.

"Edward this is wrong, she is our own flesh and blood."

"How do I know you and him weren't sneaking around behind my back?" Edward said stiffly.

"If only I were so lucky." James looked at Edward with disgust. "Do you know what I would do to have her love me like she loves you?"

"Well you can have her." Edward said with frustration.

"Bella, Edward and I are part of the reason you even exist." Annabel beseeched. "Please just… I'm not trying to hurt you, but you need to know the truth."

"Well I take my chances." Bella shot back.

Annabel was enraged from Bella and Edward's remarks, and she wanted to make Edward suffer the way he made her suffer. She left with James tears streaming down her face, and she couldn't believe this was really happening to her.

"Anna you have to talk to her alone." James added.

"How she won't listen." She paused. "She's just as hard headed as I am."

"True, but she's still not as beautiful as you." He smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Mr. Robertson… are you trying to seduce me?" Annabel giggled.

"Well maybe I am." He smirked.

James and Annabel spent the rest of the night talking and thinking of ways Annabel could speak to Bella without the risk of Edward interfering.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Edward and Bella things were very tense and hectic. Bella was hysterical from the information that had just been given, and she didn't know who or what to believe.

"Edward look at me is there any possibility that it is true?" Bella began

"No…" Edward tried to hide his lie.

"You're lying." She yelled. "Edward I love you, but if this is true I can't…"

"Bella you're upset." He tried to change the subject. "I'll take you home, and you just get some rest… we'll talk about this later."

Bella nodded her head in agreement, and Edward drove her home. The whole drive home all she could think about was what Annabel had said, and if it could really be true?

* * *

After Edward dropped Bella off he drove back home, and when he walked through the front door he was greeted by Carlisle stern eyes.

"Edward… how can you lie to Bella like that?" He inquired.

"I'm not lying how do I know Annabel was faithful?" Edward replied.

"Edward how can you say that, it is obvious she still loves you I could see it in her eyes." He added. "If she wanted to hurt you she would have done a lot worse."

"Well if she loves me so much why is she with James?"

"Edward she's hurting." Carlisle responded. "You were her rock and now you're not there to comfort her."

Edward became silent, and he knew Carlisle was right. He knew Annabel always depend on him to be there when she was hurting.

"Edward you know she is telling the truth, but you just don't want to believe it." Carlisle tried to convey.

"I need to be alone." Edward sighed, and walked out the front door.


	7. The Stolen Companion

**Chapter 7 - The Stolen Companion**

It had been days since James had confronted Edward, and Annabel was still plotting on how to speak to Bella. She had no clue that Edward had been gone for the past few days. While her marriage to Edward was failing miserably her relationship with James became stronger.

"Anna…" James bellowed from the other room.

"What baby…" She replied while entering the room.

"I'm going on another hunt with Laurent." He smiled pulling her into the chair on to his lap.

"Ok have fun." She giggled kissing him playfully.

"Please join us…" He begged.

"James I can't… you know how I get."

"Please Anna…" He continued. "Don't you miss the taste?"

"I do, but it's a temptation not a need." She responded.

"Well why don't you give into that temptation?" He smirked pulling Annabel closer to him.

"Now which temptation are we talking about?" She smirked.

James said nothing and his lips crashed upon Annabel's. They leapt from the chair to the wall leaving a large hole in the wall. James had Annabel pinned against the wall, then Annabel threw him off of her and he flew across the room. She soon followed and her body was pressed up against his.

"Shall we move to the bedroom?" James grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask." Annabel smiled.

James carried Annabel to the bedroom. Her legs were wrapped around his waist while their lips met with wild and intense passion. As they entered the bedroom James dropped Annabel on the bed, and the bed nearly collapsed. He leapt on top of her and his mouth engulfed hers.

"My god you're beautiful." James whispered in between kisses.

* * *

A few hours had past, and Annabel had just awoken to see James lying next to her. His eyes were closed and Annabel thought she could catch him off guard. She leant over, and as her lips hovered over his. Her face was less than an inch away from his and as her lips drew closer to his. He popped up and his lips met hers, and once again he had her pinned to the bed.

"Trying to sneak up on me are we?" He chuckled.

"No fair." She pouted. "You always sneak up on me, when is it my turn?"

"You're so cute when you're pretending to be mad." He cooed almost sarcastically.

Annabel continued to pout playfully, and she couldn't help but laugh when James began to imitate her.

"Knock it off." She giggled.

"Or what?" He smiled.

"Or I'll punish you." She teased.

"I'd like to see you try." He smirked.

"Maybe later." She smirked.

"Aw… but I want to be punished now." James whined.

Annabel just smiled and giggled. The time she had spent with James was very eye opening. She just wished she could go back in time and change everything. She began to wonder how her life would be different if she had married James rather than Edward.

* * *

While Annabel had found new love with James, Edward was losing his mind debating if Bella was worth losing Annabel forever. For the past few days he had spent a lot of time alone, but the isolation was unhealthy. He knew Carlisle opinions of the situation. So rather than hear the lecture he began to confine in his adoptive brother Emmett.

"Emmett I don't know what to do anymore."

"Edward what is there to think about she is your wife." Emmett began. "You made a vow to love her all the days of your life."

"I know I did, but I love Bella too." Edward replied.

"Well what if what Annabel said was true." Emmett elaborated. "And Bella is related to you?"

"Emmett I know it wrong, but I love her."

"Well what about Annabel?"

"Annabel will always be my wife." Edward said with defeat.

"And that's all?" Emmett said trying to hide his disgust. "Why did you even marry her?"

"I can't even answer that anymore." Edward pondered.

"Edward you are my brother so I will support what ever you choose to do, but just think it over carefully before you decide on anything." Emmett added. "Promise me that."

"Alright Emmett."

* * *

With all the new information on her new boyfriend Bella was a little distraught from the drama. Bella wondered if Charlie would know anything about their family history.

"Hey um… dad?" Bella stuttered.

"Yeah Bells." He replied.

"Can I ask you something?" She continued.

"Sure shoot."

"I wanted to as you about our family."

"Ok like what." Charlie became a little nervous.

"Well everything." She lied. "It's extra credit for school."

"Well I don't know where to start." Charlie added still nervously.

"Dad why are you so nervous?"

"Bells I don't know how to tell you, but…" He continued. "Your mother is going to kill me if I tell you."

"Tell me what?" Bella looked puzzled.

"There is only a fifty percent chance I'm your real father." Charlie revealed. "I promised your mother I wouldn't tell you, but you are old enough to know the truth."

"What?" Bella replied still confused.

"Your mom and me where dating, then we broke up and then she told me she was pregnant." He began. "She only told me about her affair after you were born."

"So why didn't you get a blood test?" Bella inquired.

"Because regardless of some test you will always be my daughter."

This new information made Bella began to think that she and Edward might not be related, which meant they could be together. She knew the only way to be sure would be a blood test, but she didn't want to hurt Charlie by asking for one. She knew she had to tell Edward this right away.

* * *

In the mist of all the drama Annabel was happier than she had been in a long time. James had made her feel like she was the only woman in the world. Annabel truly and deeply cared for him, and she almost loved him.

She and James were just sprawled out on the sofa in the tiny living room. Annabel just looked up and smiled at James. She knew her feelings for him were real and genuine, and she couldn't bare the thought of losing him. As they laid around Annabel became uneasy and on edge. Something didn't feel right she felt like she was being watched, but by who? She tired to ignore the feeling, but it became stronger, and before she could even tell James. Edward came through the front door with anger and frustration in his eyes.

"Annabel what is this?" Edward yelled.

"What does it matter to you Edward?" James jumped to his feet.

"She is my wife."

"So now I'm your wife huh?" Annabel responded irritably.

"You've always been my wife Anna." Edward added. "Anna I love you."

"So you just love me when Bella's not around?" She spat. "Or is it just because now you can't have me?"

"Anna you can't seriously be in love with him." Edward replied with disgust.

"Well maybe I am." She added.

"Really?" James seemed astonished.

"Really." Annabel smiled looking into James eyes completely ignoring Edward.

Edward clenched his fists and lunged towards James with an intense hatred burning in his soul.

"Edward leave him alone." Annabel screamed.

James threw Edward against the wall and held him by the throat. He looked over at Annabel, and knew she was beginning to get frightened so he let him go and whispered.

"If you come near Annabel again I will kill you."

"I'd like to see you try." Edward murmured while heading towards the front door.

Annabel rushed over to James tears streaming down her pale face. She had never been so afraid, and she was even more confused than before.

"Anna I'm sorry." He whispered as he held her close.

"I love you." Annabel whimpered.

"I love you too." He replied kissing the top of her head.


	8. Doubtful

**Chapter 8 – Doubtful**

It had been weeks since Edward and James encounter, and Annabel was even more confused than before. She thought she was sure that she wanted to be with James, but after seeing Edward willing to fight for her it caused her to take another look at him. She had to see him and talk to him, but she knew James would lose it if she told him. She planed to wait for him to go on a hunt, and she had to be quick about it.

"Anna…" He bellowed.

"Yes dear." She replied.

"I'm going on a hunt with Laurent." He said while walking into the tiny living room.

Annabel let out a quiet sigh of relief and looked over to James and smiled, but it looked like he was on to her scheme.

"Any plans?" He added.

"Oh no just going to sit and read." She responded.

"Oh…" He paused. "Alright be back soon."

"Alright sweetheart." She smiled pecking his cheek. "Love you."

"I love you too." He smiled caressing her cheek.

James had left and Annabel peeked outside of the window to make sure he was gone, and out of sight. She saw the coast was clear, and she hurried out the back door, and headed to the Cullen home.

* * *

While Annabel was on the way over to Edward's, he was having a small talk with Bella, and he was just as confused as Annabel.

"Bella you know I truly love you right?"

"Yes I know Edward, and you mean the world to me."

"Bella I don't think we can be together right now." He added.

"Edward is this a joke?" She replied confused.

"No Bella, I just need time to think." He said guiltily.

"Oh… about your wife." She shot back.

"Well-" He was cut off by the doorbell.

He left Bella in his room and walked down the stairs to answer the door, but Alice had already opened it and he was shocked to see Annabel standing in the doorway.

"Annabel right?" Alice smiled.

"Yes… is Edward home?" She asked shyly.

"Yes he is, but I don't think-" Alice was cut off.

"Alice its fine." He smiled down at Annabel. "Anna could you just wait here for a minute."

"Sure." She said timidly. "But I really don't have much time."

"I promise it will be really quick." He replied as he rushed up the stairs.

Edward went back up to his room, and while he was away Alice thought it she would strike up a conversation with Annabel.

"So Annabel how did you meet Edward?" Alice inquired welcomingly.

"He used to live down the street from me." Annabel tried to smile. "Alice you know him a lot better than I do now, be honest with me do you think he still cares about me?"

"Well I honestly don't know we really don't talk about stuff like that to much." Alice replied some what guilty that she couldn't help. "But I know he talks to Emmet a lot, you would be a lot better off asking him."

Alice's could see the sorrow in Annabel's eyes and took her hands to comfort her. As she did her face froze, and she was getting one of her visions. She released her hands from Annabel's and she had a shocked look on her face.

"Are you seeing a vampire by the name of James?" She asked almost lifeless.

"Yes why?" Annabel inquired.

"Annabel you are in danger." Alice informed.

"How do you know that?" Annabel still confused by Alice's prediction.

"I have visions, and I have had a run in with James before." Alice responded. "He tried to kill me, but then I was turned before he could."

"But this vision how can you be sure…" She asked baffled.

"Well I can only predict the outcome of a decision, but most of the time they are right." Alice added. "Annabel if you are staying with him you can't go back I don't think it's safe for you anymore."

"What's not safe?" Edward inquired as he walked behind a crying Bella.

"What is she doing here?" Bella screamed.

"Alice can you please take her home." Edward pleaded.

"Sure." As she walked past Edward she whispered. "Don't let Annabel leave."

Edward seemed confused by Alice's word, but he still kept it in mind. He walked over to Annabel and took a seat next to her.

"Edward-" She was cut off.

"Annabel I'm an idiot." He sighed. "It took me a while to realize it, but I want to be with you and only you."

"So what about Bella?" Annabel inquired.

"I will always care for her, but I will never love her the way I love you." He added. "I'm sorry it took me so long to remember."

"Edward I love you too." Annabel smiled. "I've just been so confused."

"About what Anna?" He asked knowing she was referring to James.

"I know I've always loved you, but the time I spent with James…" She paused. "I don't know if I was going to him because I was hurt, or…"

"Or… what darling." Edward replied trying to stay composed.

"Or if I really loved him too."

"Well either way I will always love you no matter what." He replied with a big gulp.

"Why are you so good to me?" She smiled.

"Because you deserve it." Edward smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"Well I really should go." She replied shyly.

"Anna… you can't go." He begged.

"Why not?" She knew he probably had over heard her and Alice talking.

"Alice thinks you're in danger, and I don't want to risk you getting hurt." He answered. "Please stay."

"Edward I-" She was cut off.

"Please stay for me."

"Edward-" She tried to reply.

"Annabel… please." He almost whimpered.

"Alright." She smiled.

* * *

James and Laurent had finished their hunt and he had returned to the cottage, and couldn't wait to see Annabel. He entered the house and it seemed different. The intoxicating aroma that often surrounded the house was gone. James began to look for Annabel. He searched the small home once, and then a second time, but there was no sign of Annabel anywhere.

"Laurent where could she be?" James inquired angrily.

"How should I know?" Laurent replied. "I was with you remember."

James was furious and afraid. He began to think what if she was kidnapped. He couldn't believe that she would just get up and leave.

"We have to look for her." He instructed.

"What if she went back to her husband?" Laurent replied.

"No…" James added with an unsure look on his face. "He's crazy over that Bella girl."

"You never know." Laurent added.

"Well if she did go back to him." James said with an evil smirk. "We have to prove he cares more for Bella then he does for her."

"James what are you saying?" Laurent replied shocked.

"I'm saying I lost her once to Edward, and I'm not going to let it happen again." James spat.


	9. Falling Down

**Chapter 9 – Falling Down**

Annabel had been staying with Edward and they began to reconnect, and talk about all the things they had experienced during their time.

"Edward…" She sighed. "Do you ever wonder what life would be like if we weren't like this?"

"All the time."

"Sometimes I wish it would just end." She confessed. "And watching our family grow up generation after generation… it's torture."

"Anna…" He replied.

"Edward I'm only saying I wish we could have grown old together."

"Well we are 108 years old." He joked.

"Edward you know what I mean."

"Anna… we have each other again and we can spend eternity together."

"I know Edward." I sighed. "It's just so hard to watch our family die." She added. "I nearly lost it when Emilee…" She paused and her head fell.

"Anna… I know." He comforted.

Annabel knew she couldn't live like this anymore. She knew deep down Edward didn't love her anymore, and as selfish as it sounded she knew she wanted to die.

* * *

James stalked Bella like the hunter he was, and calculated everything meticulously. Bella was upset about Edward and in her depression she wanted to leave and James knew this was his time to strike. He watched her constantly as she continued to drive once she stopped he pounced.

"Hello Bella…" He taunted.

"You…" She spat.

"Me what?" He growled.

"Leave me alone…"

"Fine then… I guess you don't want your precious Edward back." James teased. "I have a plan, but I need you for it to work."

"Tell me more…"

James began to inform Bella of his plan, and she began to share his vision. She was desperate to have Edward by any means necessary.

* * *

Annabel was still with the Cullen's and James was scheming how to get Annabel back. Edward truly feared for Annabel's life he knew something was going to happen but he didn't know what or when. She sat up in the room with Alice and she began to confide in her new found friend.

"Alice I don't know what's wrong I have him back, but…"

"Anna… we all go through that…" She replied.

"But it's never going to end…" Annabel sighed. "I shouldn't have had to watch my own child die."

"I know it's hard but you will be fine…" She took her hands and a vision came to her. "Anna… James has Bella."

"Where?"

"I don't know, but you are in danger to."

All seemed quiet when a loud thud came from the front door. Edward proceeded with caution as he went to check it out. He looked down and there was a rock with a note on it.

_If you want your precious Bella back, I want what should have been mine, and don't try anything stupid. And I know you can find me so no need to tell you where I am._

Edward rushed up stairs and showed Annabel the note. As she read it she became angry with James, but most of all she was angry with herself.

"Edward what are we going to do?" She sighed. "How are we going to find him?"

"Calm down…"

"How can I calm down she could be killed?"

"Anna we will figure it out."

"What if it's to late?"

"Anna he won't hurt her he need her as bait."

"Bait for what?"

"For you."

Alice took her up stairs, and closed the door, and took a seat next to Annabel. She looked here in the eye and began.

"Anna you can't go…" She instructed.

"Why the hell not?" Annabel growled.

"He'll kill you." Alice whispered. "I saw it…"

"Well I would rather die than let my family die with Bella." She replied. "Alice promise me you will not tell Edward."

"Anna…"

"Promise me Alice."

"You have my word." Alice complied reluctantly.

Alice told her everything, and she found out how she would die and how Edward would witness it. She knew she couldn't let that happen and the only way he would leave her is if he hated her, but she decided to leave him a note explaining everything. She finished writing it and instructed Alice to give it to him.

* * *

Edward had informed the rest of the family, and they all wanted to help. Alice had a vision of where James was. She saw him in a ballet studio in Arizona of all places. Annabel made her way to the location and the others wanted to help but she refused their help. She entered the studio and saw Bella lying unconscious on the ground next to a fire.

"James what did you do to her?" She screamed.

"Don't worry she isn't dead…" He paused. "Yet."

"James why are you doing this?"

"You left me for him, and I think he will save her over you."

"James if you want to kill her you'll have to kill me first."

"Why are you so stubborn?" He growled as he pinned her to the wall.

She threw him off of her and spat in his face, and once she did that he gave her a look of pure rage and anger. He threw her against the wall and they continued to fight.

"Why don't you just kill me?" She screamed. "I'll never be yours."

"Why are you doing this?" He hollered. "All you have to do is take me."

"I'd rather die."

"I can arrange that…" He smirked. "It would be a shame for Edward to miss it."

At that moment Edward bursted into the room, and the second he did James threw Annabel and rush to Bella, and grabbed her by the throat.

"Let her go…" He growled.

"Oh now you've changed your mind again?" James taunted.

"Let her go."

James rushed to Annabel and he grabbed her by the neck as well. He threw Bella to the ground and pressed his foot against her neck. Edward watched as she struggled for air.

"Edward get her out of here…" Annabel gasped.

"I'm not leaving without you…"

"Edward I don't love you…" She cried. "Just get Bella out of here."

"You're lying…" He wept.

"Edward… Emilee wasn't yours…" She lied.

"Annabel stop it…" He gritted his teeth.

"Edward go I don't love you…" She sobbed. "You cursed me the day you turned me."

James lifted his foot and released Bella. Edward picked her up and glared at both of them as he left, and Annabel's heart dropped.

"Just kill me…" She said as darkly.

"No…" He insisted.

"Kill me or I'll kill you." She growled as she tore his arm off.

The both fought in the fire, limbs falling to the floor landing in the fire. They went on till both of them were gone for good.

* * *

Edward entered the house with Bella in his arms and Alice rushed towards him. He looked terrible, and she knew why.

"Edward what…"

"She lied to me…"

"Edward…"

"No Alice she lied to me, she told me Emilee was mine and she lied to me…" He wept.

"Edward just listen."

"No Alice…" He bellowed. "She ruined something special for her own selfish gain."

"Edward just read this before you bad mouth her."

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but Annabel made me promise I would give it to you if she didn't come back with you."

_My Dearest Edward,_

_I know what I said hurt you and I apologize, but I knew it was the only way you would leave me. I know it must seem selfish, but it's is for the best. I know your heart no longer belongs to me, and this is the only way you can be truly happy. _

_Please just promise me you will look after Bella, and take care of her and love her if you wish. Just remember I will always love you, even in death. _

_I've never given much thought to how I would die. But dying, in the place of someone I love, seems like a good way to go. Do not mourn me for death is peaceful... easy... life is harder. I will always __love you…_

_Forever & Always _

_ Annabel _


End file.
